


House Of Cards

by murderbynuns



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Renard, alternate past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbynuns/pseuds/murderbynuns
Summary: As Nick starts to have nightmares that turn out to be predictions of his crime scenes, Renard has his own problems as the Reaper's encroach unlawfully upon his Canton. There is also rumours of an Assasin sent by the royals to deal with him and a hooded stranger been see in the shadows.





	House Of Cards

Diana growled to herself as she dismounted her prize bike, pulling off her helmet she wasn't impressed as the heavy droplets slid down her leathers. Muttering about

_**‘dam grimms and their dam hideouts'** _

she headed deeper into the forest outside of the Portland borders. To anyone else her location would have been almost impossible to find, but even without her gifts Diana had walked this path so often she could do it in her sleep. Even before she could see the trailers outline she could sense the familiar Grimm aurora her brother gave off.

“really tonight of all nights your hiding out in the worst kept secret in Portland?” laughed Diana as she pulled opened the door and found Kelly sat upon the floor.

Scanning the trailer Diana smiled to herself knowing that any other Wesen would have cowered in fear at what they saw before them. Shelves stacked high with potions and concoctions, bookcases full of dusty old texts, a cupboard locked in chains and full of thing long since forged for one thing. The hunting and extermination of all things Wesen.

"I'm not hiding" huffed the voice from the floor, looking down Diana tried not to laugh as she just looked at her brother.

"Matt let it slip that Da and Dad entend to officially announce their stepping down and handing the Canton over to us" sighed Reed as he looked up at her.

"And that's a problem why?" She asked with her hands on her hips

"It means I need a start to my journal....."

"The journal Da gave you how long ago?"

"I know....I just don't know how to start?"

"I thought…….”

“I know but I want this to be about us all not just me, it's not like our family are like any other Grimms” sighed Reed as he rubbed his face.

“Then tell it” said Diana with a growl as Reed looked up

“Tell it from the start, Dad, Da, Mom, the royals, black claw the whole thing”

“that's a long story…” whined Reed as Diana sighed

“You owe me, I'll cover you but you'd better be ready when I come get you” Reed jumped up and hugged his sister making her give him a dirty look.

“I think I like it more when you Grimms are less huggy” huffed Diana making Reed laugh before she smiled and headed for the door. Reed watched his sister leave before settling down at the desk.

_‘It's been said that the Grimms of old were something to be feared, known for the fear they struck into the hearts of all who knew enough to know what they were. Generation after generation bred for one purpose, never stopping, never questioning forever the nightmare until something changed. My name is Reed Edward Burkhart-Renard and this is the story of how my father's changed the rules…..’_


End file.
